blythrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Wilton Thorne
'Wilton Thorne '''was a main character in Series I serving as an apprentice to Detective Baldric DeWurt. He returned in Series II after his assumed death as a member of the illusive Sin Rosto terrorist group. Description Appearance Wilton originally appeared as a youthful and athletic 17-year old. Though he was introduced wearing commoner clothing, he quickly was outfitted by Baldric with a protective vest and wore a long coat in similar fashion to his mentor. In Series II time displacement caused Wilton to age. Spending much of years displaced in solitude he has reached peak physical condition and has grown a little bit to hit over six feet tall. As Synder he has only been shown wearing his Sin Rosto helmet and armor. Personality Wilton was introduced as a excitable youth who was always eager for adventure and did whatever he could to help out his friends. He was prone to trying to handle too much on his own in an effort to impress his mentor and was at times distracted by anomalies and the opposite sex. Biography Background Wilton was born in Luggerport as necessity to his family with his father getting a job as a train conductor. His dad one day never came home and Wilton had to work especially hard to keep his mother and younger sister fed. When his mother died he used most of his funds to make sure his younger sister, Lucy, was well schooled even though Wilton wasn't the most educated himself. Series I During the events of ''Game of Shadows ''Wilton was across the tracks with Bernard and Conductor Christopher as Baldric, Welty and Danny fought the shadow monsters to protect the civilians. Although Elijah Skidds call resulted in Baldric stabbing Lucy Thorne with the intent of sacrificing her for Welty's safety (though Welty tended to Lucy's wounds) Wilton was under the impression that Baldric saved Lucy's life. With an unconscious Lucy not able to remember the events of her wound, Wilton pledged to serve as Baldric's apprentice to repay him while Lucy stays with the local librarian in Luggerport. Wilton was slow to pick up Baldric's detective skills but quickly learnt how to be an effective shooter with a crossbow. He spent most of his time shadowing Baldric in combat throughout Series I and even occasionally picking up clues that the group didn't see in the first place. During ''The Faceless, ''unbeknownst to Wilton at the time, the Sin Rosto's break out of Professor Ross was led by a future Wilton-- then taking the identity of "Synder." By ''The Displaced arc Wilton had shown that he and Baldric worked flawlessly together in combat and was finally starting to shine as a detective and sharpshooter. During the confrontation with Lunahov 2, Wilton was stabbed in the stomach by a Displacer Beast and presumed dead. Series II While Baldric and Welty were interrogating Roosevelt Sarkany for information regarding his son and the imprisonment of Maximilian Cook-- Wilton (as Synder) attempted to assassinate Roosevelt Sarkany and Baldric took chase. After revealing he had found out about what really happened at Luggerport station, Wilton revealed his identity to the detective. In shock of the reveal Baldric allowed Wilton to escape. Trivia * Wilton and Rosa were the first characters to be recruited that were not initially sent on the mission to meet the Editor. ** Wilton was written with the possibility of him following the characters if they kept Lucy Thorne alive, unlike Rosa who was a spur-of-the moment recruitment by Danny Diamond. * Wilton Thorne is an homage to Flint Thorn, who appeared in ''Cornaecia, ''as the two are both ranged warriors and share a similar appearance. * The alias "Synder" taken by Wilton at some point after time displacement means "sinner" in danish. * In between Series I and Series II a video was posted on Youtube and the old Hellcow forum teasing Series II. The video had a cracked Sin Rosto mask as a focal point and the author was "deuxnil." deux being the french word for "two." "Two" and "nil" when rearranged can make "Wilton."